


Confusion

by TissyB



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TissyB/pseuds/TissyB
Summary: A beautiful woman appears in the BAU and she seems very friendly with Hotch.  And Hotch's dimples come out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little idea that came to me and I just had to get it written down. It made me smile, I hope it makes you smile. Please let me know.

She was beautiful. Long silky hair that flowed over her low cut dress which seemed to hug to her body perfectly. Spencer suddenly feeling very inadequate in his corduroy trousers and sweater vest. How could he compete with her? He couldn't help but stare as she brushed Aaron's hair off his face. Aaron smiled, a blush spreading over those adorable dimples. 

"Who's that?" Spencer turned to see Derek rolling towards him while looking at Aaron and the woman. 

"No idea." 

"Wonder if it's his new training partner,"

Spencer just stared as she laughed flicking her hair over her shoulder. 

"Maybe she's some other kind of partner." 

Spencer turned round and couldn't help but glower at Derek. "What happened to respecting each others personal business?"

"Come on pretty boy, even the boss man deserves some lovin' sometimes. And she looks like she could give him a good lovin'"

Spencer turned his face from Derek and back to his paper work as he felt his cheeks redden a little. It was only last night he was giving some Aaron some lovin'. He felt himself cringe as he realised he was talking like Derek in his head. 

"Go and say hello Spence," Derek says pushing the back of his chair. 

"No Derek," Spencer says, picking up his pen. "I have paperwork to do, you know the paperwork you put on my desk."

"Spoil sport," Spencer hears Derek roll away, leaving him to his paperwork. Spencer feels his stomach clench as Aaron puts a hand on the woman's arm and lead her up to his office. He never realised how deep his feelings were going, Spencer had just thought it was sex. It started after a bad case, it was a release. A way of forgetting all those horrible images. Not seeing the victims faces whenever you close your eyes. They always felt better after it. But seeing Aaron with that woman, seeing how well they looked together made Spencer realise he wanted more. He wanted more than just sex. 

Running a hand through his hair, Spencer grabbed his mug and wandered to the kitchen. He got himself a coffee and stole a cookie from the jar. Turning around he jumped a little when he saw Aaron in the doorway. 

"Reid," Aaron said as came into the kitchen.

"Hotch." Spencer knew his voice came out funny, taking a mouthful of coffee he started to walk out of the kitchen. 

"Spencer," 

Spencer turned around and looked at Aaron, feeling butterflies start as his boss walked towards him. 

"Juliet," Aaron started. 

"Aaron, Hotch. It doesn't matter. I want you to be happy," Spencer interrupted. "It doesn't matter." 

"Spencer," Aaron demanded. "Listen. It does matter. She's a friend from law school. She's here for her wedding." Spencer felt his eyes widen. "Her lesbian wedding"

"Oh,"

"Yes, Oh. Do you really think I would be that callous to bring a date in here even if I had one?" Aaron asked. 

"Well, no. I just didn't know what to think. She's a beautiful lady." 

"She is,"Aaron agreed. "But a friend, I have enough to handle with you." 

Spencer grinned and shook his head while a blush crept over his face. 

"Spencer," He felt his chin get tugged up gently. "I like you, I like what we have. But for me, it's not enough. I want more, I have done for a while."

"Really?"

"Yes, definitely." 

And with that Spencer leaned forward firmly kissing Aaron on the lips, sealing their future all in a kiss.


End file.
